The Endermen that Saved Him
by Random13245
Summary: Spin-off from If You Think I'm Gone too Long.


Kyle Enderlong sat. He listened once more to his teacher lecture him about how to teleport, and how he's doing it all wrong. He was sick of this. He knew how to teleport, how was there a wrong way to do it? It was frustrating.

"You must remember to focus, Kyle. Or you'll end up in a random place..." the teacher droned on. "Kyle are you listening? How are you supposed to focus on teleporting if you can't focus on me talking!" the teacher snapped.

Kyle responded robotically, "Yes ma'am. I'll try to pay better attention." The obedient tone in his voice sickened him.

Soon, school was over. The hell disappeared until tomorrow. He took his usual way home, but something was different this time. There was this large glass cage in the middle of the park he passed through. Inside, on an elevated platform., there was a person. As Kyle got closer he saw the person was not alive, he was limp in the cage. Underneath the person there was sign that read, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO IMPERFECTIONS."

Kyle looked at the limp body. The man looked utterly broken. He had no shirt, and a deep scar across his chest. It occurred to Kyle the he was not an imperfection by nature, but by infliction. If he didn't have to scars, and the beaten down body, he was fine. Yes, that sort of difference is a large one, but, nevertheless, the human in the cage was not imperfect.

-(line break)-

A couple of days passed. Everyday, Kyle stopped at the cage to examine the human once more. He was sure there was something wrong this human, something _imperfect_ and he was going to find it.

But he simply couldn't.

One day, when he walked to the cage, the human was up. Kyle was shocked, wasn't it dead just the day before? The caged creature looked lost, confused. Kyle, having thought the human to be dead, became even more interested. But now that he'd discovered it was alive, he couldn't just stand there staring at him. Kyle took a different approach. He walked _around_ the park, and watched from the edges.

-(line break)-

School really did suck. Kyle understood how everything worked, and it made him want to scream when they treated him like he didn't.

Lecture after lecture, failing grade after failing grade, Kyle was slipping. Even his mom became angry at him.

"You're never going to learn how to teleport, or do anything! You just don't listen, do you?" She'd snapped.

Kyle had almost given the routine response of "I'm sorry, ma'am"s and "I'll try to do better"s, but a sudden rebellion shot through him.

"No, _you_ don't listen! You never listen! I _can_, mom. I _can_!" he'd yelled in response. She looked shocked, but only for a moment, and then glared at him.

"Go. To. Your. Room." She'd said in that too angry to yell voice. So Kyle did. It was sort of ironic to Kyle that he'd been sent to us is room for arguing about his teleporting abilities and he planned to teleport out of his room.

He mulled over the conversation once more, than stared out the window, and focused all his energy to teleporting out. A bright flash and... He was out! Free! And he knew his destination. He knew just how to prove he was well able to do all the things they said he couldn't do.

He'd free the caged human.

He walked to the park, and of course in the center was the cage. In the cage was human. Kyle walked right up to him. He stared for a moment. The human had remarkable light green eyes, unlike the consistent purple of the Endermen. He then focused on getting in the cage.

A bright flash and... success! He was in the cage. The human practically jumped, but there was limited space and he just hit the glass walls. Kyle grabbed him before he could do anything and teleported out.

"I did it! I did it! I told my mom I could do it!" He sang out joyfully. The human looked very confused, so Kyle said, "I never thought you were an imperfection. You seem fine to me." Kyle said. And before he knew it, the human dashed off. Kyle would probably never see him again, but he never forget the confidence saving him having Kyle.

Hopefully, the human would never forget Kyle.


End file.
